1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly to a circuit board connector that electronically connects two circuit boards and securely fixes ends of the circuit boards together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic industries, each electronic device has a circuit board mounted inside. Length of the circuit board is limited by production technique of the circuit board. When a user needs a circuit board having a length exceeding a length limitation of the production technique of the circuit board, the user connects two circuit boards together to produce the circuit board having the length exceeding the length limitation.
With reference to FIG. 6, a circuit board 40 has multiple bond pads 41 and multiple electronic components 42. The bond pads 41 are mounted on a top surface of the circuit board 40. A method for connecting two circuit boards 40 is welding two ends of an electric wire 50 respectively on two bond pads 41 of two different circuit boards 40. Therefore, the circuit boards 40 are electronically connected by the electric wire 50.
The electric wire 50 electronically connecting the circuit boards 40 needs to be cut, striped, and welded manually. Manually cutting, stripping, and welding the electric wire 50 are complicated and quality control of the electric wire 50 is difficult. Further, the electric wire 50 cannot support the circuit boards 40. The circuit boards 40 need to be mounted securely together by an adhesive or another method to prevent the circuit boards 40 from being separated.